


Take a Stroll

by capsiclesnat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Flirty, Fluff, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers one shot, they have all my uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclesnat/pseuds/capsiclesnat
Summary: “Nat, don’t you want to rest? You were injured” Steve says, a worried expression growing on his face.She blows a raspberry.”Oh puh-lease!” rolling her eyes, Nat let’s out a loud wheeze. “I’ve had worse. All i want is for you and I to experience a winter in Canada! We’re only here for two more days”[or Natasha and Steve in Toronto, Canada, spending time after a mission]





	Take a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> i know the toronto sign is after 2014 but whatever  
> set before tws

”C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Natasha pleaded with Steve as she attempted to pull him out of the hotel bed.

Nat and Steve had been in Toronto, Canada for a mission. Having finished it earlier than expected, they had time to themselves for two more days.

It was beautiful outside, the perfect winter day. Snow was falling lightly, Nathan Philips Square was filled with skaters. Thin layers of snow covered the sidewalks. Christmas was incoming, the shops along the streets had window displays donned with Christmas lights, garlands, and trees. It was _so_ picturesque, and Nat wanted to experience all of it.

Steve, on the other hand was hesitant. “Nat, don’t you want to rest? You were injured” he says, a worried expression growing on his face. 

She blows a raspberry.

”Oh puh-lease!” rolling her eyes, Nat let’s out a loud wheeze. “I’ve had worse. All i want is for you and I to experience a winter in Canada! We’re only here for two more days”

All he did was smirk at her and say nothing, knowing he was getting on her nerves.

”Alright” Steve finally gives in. “Let’s go”

* * *

They hurry out of the hotel, mostly because Natasha had been dragging Steve by the coat sleeve.

She was dressed in a tan pea coat and a “Toronto Raptors” beanie she had lifted from a store near the arena they had been at for the mission. She wasn’t a fan of basketball, but the city seemed like they loved it. There was a game that night, which Nat made a mental note to check it out on tv later.

Steve had on a brown leather jacket, unzipped to show a DeMar DeRozan basketball jersey. Nat had picked it up for him. His toque was black with a gold owl on it. She was pretty sure it was Drake’s brand. He was popular in this city, for whatever reason.

The pair walked arm in arm down Queen Street West. They stayed at the Sheraton which was quite close to Nathan Phillips Square. Nat planned on teaching Steve how to skate and take pictures with the big toronto sign. 

It was a peaceful walk. As they were walking down the path towards the rink, Steve glanced down at Natasha. Her eyes  were full of wonder and she had a beaming smile as she looked up at the snow falling lightly. She stuck her tongue out to catch snowflakes, sneaking a quick glance at Steve, catching his gaze and winking.

”She’s beautiful” he muttered to himself, accidentally saying it a bit too loud.

”What was that?” she asked, not hearing him properly.

Steve blushed. “Oh. Just asking how much longer”

She looked ahead and pointed. We’re basically there! She exclaimed excitedly.

He almost had a heart attack out of joy on the spot.

Snowflake lights were pinned up along concrete arches above the rink, which had once been a fountain. Christmas lights were wrapped around them, covering every inch. The rink glowed a dark blue mixed with white. Surrounding small buildings were also decorated with warm looking Christmas lights.

”Oh my god!” Steve uttered. It was a Christmas lover’s dream. “Like what you see, Rodgers?” Natasha teased. She made her way over to a smaller hut which had skate rentals.

* * *

”You’re all ready, Stevie!” Natasha giggled excitedly. 

Steve got up, walking awkwardly with his hockey skates. “Uh, can you help me take the guards off?” he asked her.

Once they were set, Nat hurriedly jumped on the ice.

”Nat?” Steve called from the edge of the rink. “Help?” he held his hands out towards her, implying for her to grab on and lead him onto the ice. “What, soldier? Never learned how to skate?” she teased as she pulled a small jump, landing on her right foot.

”Er, just a bit rusty” he lied.

”Alright then” Nat held out her hands and helped Steve on to the ice.

Seconds later he lifted her up over his head and spun around.

”The fu-“ she began until realization dawned on her, _steve_  was the one lifting her.

”Who taught you how to skate?” she questioned once Steve had put her back down. 

 “Bucky did. Big hockey fan he was” Steve reminisced, smiling in the memory of his long lost friend. 

The pair skated around the rink together, occasionally pulling a few jumps, spins, and lifts. They relished every moment that they spent together, it felt like magic.

* * *

After they had finished their skating session an hour later, and had taken pictures at the Toronto sign, they grabbed hot chocolate at a small shop.

”Steve! Look here!” Nat called back to him as she ran towards a shop window donned with blue clothing.

”Hockey?” he asked, reading the words “toronto maple leafs” on one of the sweatshirts. Nat nodded excitedly. “We could get into Canadian teams!” 

Steve and Nat bought a combined 18 items of clothing which were Toronto Maple Leaf themed, including jerseys, sweaters, hats, and a pair of socks for each of them. They had looked like two Maple Leaf super-fans.

“I think we went a bit overboard” Steve said as he carried a large bag of his merchandise back to the hotel room.

Nat was now sporting a blue and white striped scarf with a Maple Leaf logo on it. “I don’t think we bought enough, we could have got that mug” she remarked.

They made their way through the doors of their hotel and headed to the elevator, where they met a cute-looking older couple. 

“So, how long of you two been together?” asks the old lady, catching Steve off guard. Nat doesn’t skip a beat.

”Over a year” she responds coolly. Steve turns to her, a wide eyed expression on his face. “You two work well together” continued the woman, her husband nodding along. “I can feel it”

Steve blinks. “Uh thanks!” 

The elevator stops at the pair’s floor, and they step out, carrying their bags of hockey merchandise. Once in the room, they lay their clothing items onto the bed and have a fashion show.

”Thanks Nat, for tonight” says Steve, as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza. It was around nine at night, and they were pooped from the activities they had done a few hours earlier. Nat had heated up some leftover pizza from the night before, and turned on the Toronto Raptors game.

”Anytime rogers” she replies drowsily, from the bed. “We should do this more often”

”Agreed”

And with that, Natasha Romanoff fell asleep.

Steve watched her for a bit, then decided to turn off the television and curl up next to her. “Love you” he says to her, kissing her on the cheek. He didn’t think that she heard him, she was asleep after all.

Well, he was wrong.


End file.
